bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
GRanks
(( work in progress )) CLIATH (Rank 1) This is the lowest Rank; it is not the normal starting-point for playing The Apocalypse. However, it can be fun to play someone who's just gone through her First Change. You have to role-play learning all about the Garou and discover the secret lore of your auspice or tribe. There are benefits to being a cub: first of all, no one is allowed to challenge you. Everyone will likely come to your aid if you get into danger. However, cubs are only allowed to learn their breed and tribe Gifts. Cubs learn their auspice Gift after their Rite of Passage. At many septs, there is a Garou with the title "Den Mother" or "Den Father." A Den Mother watches over the cubs and makes sure that they respect their elders and don't get into trouble. This is an excellent way to become introduced to the game as a whole. If your local Troupe is set up with a Den Mother, you can easily join the story and be tutored in the game as a matter of course. Learning about the Garou this way can be a lot of fun. Gifts Available: Level One Renown Requirements: Ragabash: Any 3 Renown Traits in any combination Theurge: 3 Wisdom Philodox: 3 Honor Galliard: 2 Glory and 1 Wisdom Ahroun: 2 Glory, 1 Honor Duties: You are required to learn as much as you can. FOSTERN (Rank 2) This is typically the most common Rank at a sept. A fostern has undergone the Rite of Passage and now stands as an adult Garou amongst the Garou. Fostern are expected to attend moots, fulfill their duties as described by their auspice and learn the ways of their breed and tribe. Gifts Available: Basic (Level One and Level Two) Renown Requirements Expressed as Permanent Reknown Dots or Traits Ragabash: Any 7 Renown Traits in any combination Theurge: 1 Glory, 5 Wisdom Philodox: 1 Glory, 4 Honor, 1 Wisdom Galliard: 4 Glory, 2 Wisdom Ahroun: 4 Glory, 1 Honor Other Requirements: You must know your three initial Gifts and swear an oath of loyalty to your sept or tribe, usually at a ceremony that takes place after the completion of your Rite of Passage. Duties: You are required to give service to the sept on a regular basis. This service can entail minor jobs, such as aiding the Keeper of the Land with his duties or patrols, accepting guard duty, or helping an adren or elder with an upcoming Rite. Essentially, your Garou "job description" is "other duties as required," and since you are lesser in Rank than most Garou, you have usually have little choice but to obey. Privileges: You are allowed to perform Level 1 and Level 2 Rites, can petition for justice, can challenge for a higher Rank (when you have enough Renown Traits) and are usually allowed access to the caern. You can also request that a Moon Bridge be opened to the destination of your choice, but the request will not always be heeded- Moon Bridges are sacred things and are not to be used frivolously. Note: While you are of this Rank, the Garou expect you to be out making a name for yourself. Fostern are always getting into trouble, but that's just part of being a fostern. The elders watch the fostern specifically to make sure they don't screw up so much that they'll be denied adrenship. Also note that the word "fostern" is used to refer to your pack brothers and sisters, your family by choice. In the sense that all members of a pack are "family," the members of a Garou's pack can be referred to as his "fostern," regardless of their Rank. Sometimes unity is more important than social standing. ADREN (Rank 3) You have gained prestige and renown, and now you are expected to take a larger part in the affairs of the sept. Gifts Available: Level 1, Level 2, Level 3 Renown Requirements Ragabash: Any 13 Renown Traits Theurge: 2 Glory, 1 Honor, 7 Wisdom Philodox: 2 Glory, 6 Honor, 2 Wisdom Galliard: 4 Glory, 2 Honor, 4 Wisdom Ahroun: 6 Glory, 3 Honor, 1 Wisdom Other Requirements: You must be in training to fill one of the positions at a sept. You must challenge and defeat another adren. Note that defeating this adren does not have any effect on this arden's glory, though being defeated may affect yours. This challenge may take whatever form the adren desires, and may be made appropriately easy or difficult depending upon how worthy the adren feels you are. Duties: You must give service to the elder who is training you. This takes most of your (out-of-game) time. Adren are considered eligible to become minor sept leaders for positions like Keeper of the Land, Gatekeeper, Guardian and Den Mother, positions that do not require a lot of authority. They are required to train fostern and often must spend more time at the caern than they would like. This is one of the toughest Ranks to obtain, because adren often have the responsibilities of an elder, but don't always have the authority to carry them out. Privileges: Fostern must address you with a term of respect. If you know the Rite of Binding, you are allowed to create talens for yourself and others. Your name will be known outside your sept soon, probably among members of your tribe. You are able to do Level 1, 2, and 3 Rites on your own. You can demand that the sept must provide a place for you to live, even if it is just communal living quarters. (This is for people with very low Finances.) Note: You are seen to be in line for one or more sept positions. Everyone watches what you do, and the Ragabash in particular will try to catch you doing something scandalous. An adren is expected to set a good example. This can be quite a stressful time for a Garou. ATHRO (Rank 4) You are nearing your peak in your achievement as a Garou. Others look up to you as a respected adult and warrior for Gaia. The Adren and lower Ranks respect you greatly. Gifts Available: Level 1, Level 2, Level 3, Level 4 Renown Requirements Ragabash: Any 19 Renown Traits Theurge: 4 Glory, 2 Honor, 9 Wisdom Philodox: 3 Glory, 8 Honor, 4 Wisdom Galliard: 7 Glory, 2 Honor, 6 Wisdom Ahroun: 9 Glory, 5 Honor, 2 Wisdom Other Requirements: You may fill one of the offices at a sept, if there are insufficient elders. The duties can overlap, if the sept is small enough you need to take more that one position. You cannot advance into it if one of these positions is not available to you. Either you must challenge the elder for his position and defeat him or wait until he vacates the position. In the latter case, you may have to contend for the position. Duties: You are now beginning to watch out for the interests of your auspice, tribe or breed among the sept. As an athro of an auspice, you have the power to vote on whether or not to veto Renown nominations. As an athro of a tribe, you have the ability to have a say in accepting new members into the tribe and to ban certain Garou from the tribe. As an athro of a breed, you are partially responsible for all external liaisons with others of your breed- the metis athro is a position rarely filled, but if it is filled, the metis athro must help watch over and give aid to all metis characters in the sept. Other positions are described in section on "The Sept." Privileges: Athro can only be judged by a council of other athro and elders. They are free to pretty much do what they will, within reason, as long as they fulfill their duties. Athro can "push the envelope" somewhat and still receive respect and obedience from all lower in station around them. Note: If you don't have many players, an athro character is a good idea possibly for an experienced player. Too many higher powers in a game will disrupt it. ELDER (Rank 5) You are at a peak in your achievement as a Garou. Others look up to you as a paragon. You command respect and obedience from those around you. Gifts Available: Level 1, Level 2, Level 3, Level 4, Level 5 Renown Requirements Ragabash: Any 25 Renown Traits Theurge: 4 Glory, 9 Honor, 10 Wisdom Philodox: 4 Glory, 10 Honor, 9 Wisdom Galliard: 9 Glory, 5 Honor, 9 Wisdom Ahroun: 10 Glory, 9 Honor, 4 Wisdom Other Requirements: You must fill one of the elder positions at a sept. These are: elder of an auspice, elder of a tribe, elder of a breed, Sept Leader, Warder, Master of the Rite or Master of the Challenge. One can be both the Sept Leader or Master of the Rite and the elder of a tribe, auspice or breed- the duties can overlap. You cannot advance if one of these positions is not available to you. Either you must challenge the elder for his position and defeat him or wait until he vacates the position. In the latter case, you may have to contend for the position. Duties: As an elder of an auspice, tribe or breed, you are simply required to watch out for the interests of your auspice, tribe or breed among the sept. As an elder of an auspice, you have the power to veto Renown nominations. As an elder of a tribe, you have the ability to accept new members into the tribe and to ban certain Garou from the tribe. As an elder of a breed, you are responsible for all external liaisons with others of your breed- the metis elder is a position rarely filled, but if it is filled, the metis elder must watch over and give aid to all metis characters in the sept. Other positions are described in section on "The Sept." Privileges: Elders can only be judged by a council of other elders. They are free to pretty much do what they will as long as they fulfill their duties. Elders can "get away" with quite a bit and still command respect and obedience from everyone around them.